


The Sound of Bells

by paragonGamer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, F/F, Homophobia, Northwest Mansion Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica learned to fear the sound of bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done before but eh lets give it a go

When Pacifica Northwest was four, she had accidentally broken a very expensive vase.  
Her father rang a bell when she did this, and she came out of her hiding spot.  
"Dad, why are you ringing that bell?"  
"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but from now on, if you act in any way unladylike, then I'll ring this bell. And when I do, you'll know that a punishment will be given to you later. Do you understand?"

 

Pacifica wanted to tell her father it was an accident, but as she opened her mouth he held up the bell. Instead, she nodded.

(A few months later, she had a temper tantrum, like all children do, and she wouldn't be able to forget the bruise on her cheek from afterward.)

 

When Pacifica was five, she talked back to her parents. Her father rang the bell, and she ran away. The servants dragged her out from under her bed when they cleaned her room 5 hours later.

(Two bruises this time, which she covered up with the foundation her mother gave her.)

 

When Pacifica was six, she interrupted her parents at a dinner party. They had closed the gates to the "peasants" (some of them were her friends) and she asked why when her father was talking to a priest.

The little bell was rung, and Pacifica's eyes teared up in fear. She didn't try to run away this time, instead she went into her room and cried.

(The bruises were a bit darker. She hoped that didn't mean anything.)

 

When Pacifica was six-and-a-half, she kissed a girl at school. The teachers saw, and notified her parents.

(She wasn't allowed to leave her room for a few days, and the bruises were in double digits now. She used more of the foundation.)

 

By the time Pacifica Northwest was twelve, she had been to two conversion camps and was just getting over some of the darker bruises from when she was ten.  
She had also learned to fear the bell.

 

So when she met Mabel Pines and those stupid butterflies came back, she was wondering if her father was right all along.

_(I love her I want her to save me please save me)_

 

 

When Pacifica had a mini mini-golf war with the Pines family, she almost died.

Mabel saved her from dying.

(The words to ask her if she could stay overnight at her house died in her throat when she saw her father in the window, holding up that evil bell.)

 

Pacifica hates Mabel.  
_(Do I?)_  
Pacifica hates Mabel so much.  
_(Do I really?)_

 

When Pacifica Northwest learned about the curse on her family that her father never told her about, she was mad.

When she got to Mabel's house _(please save me please)_ she was glad that Dipper answered the door instead of his sister.

She gave Mabel and her friends the tickets.  
She gave Mabel a small, thankful smile that she missed.  
And later on that night, she gave away her anger at her father and stood up to him and that stupid bell.

(In the morning, however, she hurt too much to move.)

**Author's Note:**

> KU VJKU YJCV K TGCNNA FGUGTXG


End file.
